ANIME AUDITIONS FOR POTO
by Tsuta RaimuNeko Link in Black
Summary: Our first team-fic! ^-^ We so proud! Come help us cast this motley crew of anime chars into our own version of POTO onstage. Your opinion matters! (more ch's coming soon!) R&R, pleeze!


ANIME POTO  
  
Welcome to the Paris Opera House. The auditorium is dark, but you will still find your way. The seats are lined with red velvet & the balconies are lined with gold & ivory. (Okay, so we've never been to Paris! Just trust me! The place is bitchin'!) Random amine characters mingle about the (oh so holy) stage. A few talk. A few vocalize. A few look over the script. Uhm... yeah...  
  
Enter Link in Black: Black tunic. Black hat. Brown eyes. Looks like Link, BUT I'M A GIRL, DAMNIT! Carries a jeweled sword (Black: That is WAAAY cooler looking than Link's! *makes baka face at Link with his wimp 'Master Sword'*)  
  
Link in Black: "Let's start this." She sits down in a chair with a clipboard that says 'Anime POTO' in big, white letters. "We shall start the auditions for The Phantom of the Opera as soon as the other casters gets here!"  
  
(Enter Raimu: Fluffy pink pigtails (with blue bangs & tips... oh yes) bouding in, wearing stonewash jeans with biiiig flares, a cute shirt with a chibi Yue on the front, & a backwards Jekyll&Hyde baseball cap (from the Chuck Wagner days ~swoon~), between her oh so fluffy pigtails. (Ah, yes & let us not forget the GREEN CLASSIC CONVERSE SNEAKERS! ... oh yes...) She blows a big bubblegum bubble, & then belts out, "SING ONCE AGAAAAAAAAAAIN WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, A STRANGE DUEEEEEEEET!!!!")  
  
(She hops over & sits in the row behind Black, with her feet up on the seat.)  
  
Raimu: I am sooooooooo excited! This is gonna ruuuule!!! I am sooooo excited!!!... Hey, where's my clipboard?! You promised me a clipboard, damnit!!!  
  
Black: (She sighs as she hands Raimu a clipboard. She sniffs the air.) What's that smell?  
  
Raimu: (with speed that only cartoons allow, jumps up & shoves her wrist under Black's nose.) SNIFF MEEEEE! (she demands.)  
  
Black: (Is having trouble breathing, but sniffs.) Hmm... Smells like roses... and dusty Organ Pipes.. ONLY FOUND UNDER THE PARIS OPERA HOUSE!!! YOU SMELL.. LIKE ERIK!!! (Black gushes.) I want some! Pleeeeeze!  
  
Raimu: (^-^ Holds up the black bottle with white rose cap) "Fantome de l'Opera"! $39.99 at the Promenade shopping arena! & now, I shall spritz you. *TSZT-TSZT!* (that would be the spritzing) [author's note: Yes, it DOES exist! GO GET IT!!!]  
  
Black: (Is now VERY exited.) NOW I SMELL LIKE ERIK!!!!  
  
Erik: (Jumps down from a place unknown, cape billowing as he falls & lands gracefully. He yells at Black) ABSURD! NO ONE SMELLS LIKE ME EXCEPT ME!!!  
  
Raimu: (*blink-blink* HUUUUGE eyes... darts over to Erik & sniffs his shoulder with meticulous sensory. Her eyelids flutter with ecstacy. She grins & bends her head to one side, revealing her neck,) Would you sniff me too??? Oh please oh please!!!!  
  
Erik: (Sweatbeads)  
  
Black: Will you sign my sword, Mr. O.G. and/or Erik!? (She holds up the jeweled blade with heart-eyes.)  
  
Erik: (sweatbeads further.) Eruhm... Maybe later... Why am I here, again?  
  
Black: You promised to help us with the casting for the upcoming season of POTO! You remember!  
  
Erik: I do?  
  
Raimu: Yay!  
  
Black: (shoves a clipboard into his chest) Yep! Here ya go!  
  
Erik: A clipboard...?  
  
Raimu (^-^) Quite handy!  
  
Black: Okay, everyone. Line up!  
  
Raimu: (singing to herself) "God, I hope I get it! I hope I get it! How many people does he neeeeed???"  
  
Erik: '_';  
  
Black: (ignoring her) Okay, first, video game people! Then anime! Then real life. & last but not least... Our characters! (turns to Raimu & Erik) Did I mention Kaiko is an opera fan? ^-^  
  
Raimu: (examines her clipboard, scowling a bit) Only because her dear older sister, Ivy dragged her to Tannhauser, I'm sure...  
  
Black: No, just because her older sister made her read "POTO"  
  
Raimu: (starts drawing flowers & dancing vampire bunnies in the margin of her auditioners' list) ...  
  
Black: But, ANNNNywhoozie! (pulls out hat with all of her favorite video games in it) Hmn.... (pulls out & reads) Tekken 3 group! Who's first?  
  
(Bryan Fury graces the stage)  
  
Bryan: Hello, I'm Bryan Fury. I'm a cyborg, currently living in upstate New York. I've had four years tap, five years jazz & I was in the Boskonavich Underground Lab Choir... Tenor II  
  
Raimu: Waydahminute! You're evil laugh is a baritonal low! Don't gimmie that!  
  
Bryan: I can stretch. Besides, I think I would be perfect for Erik.  
  
Black: & why is that?  
  
Bryan: (points to his already scarred face & gaping bullet wounds)  
  
Erik: (flings his clipboard onto the stage barely missing his head, for Bryan ducks out of the way... & into the loop of a punjab lasso)  
  
Bryan: (being strangled) ACK!  
  
Black: (starts eating popcorn with chopsticks & cheering) Go Erik!  
  
Raimu: (panicking) Bad Erik! NO! Baaaaad! You've never done this directing thing before, have you?  
  
Erik: Pardon? (absent-mindedly loosens the lasso)  
  
Raimu: ^-^; (to Bryan) Thanks! We'll call! NEXT!  
  
(Bryan walks off, looking quite pissed)  
  
Black: Hwoarang! (has heart-eyes)  
  
(Hwoarang graces the stage)  
  
Hwoarang: Hwoarang. I don't want to be here.  
  
Raimu: That means up for the chorus, right?  
  
Black: But, you _can't_ be in the chorus! You're too hot to be stuck there! Sing a couple of bars of something, you'll see!  
  
Raimu: Erik, woulja mind?  
  
Erik: -_-* Fine... (goes over to the piano & flows out the intro to "I've got Rhythme")  
  
Hwoarang: (hands in his pockets, dead-pan) "I've got Music... I've got... Hun-hum... Duh-duh-duh-duh-lah-luh-la-lah- anything more."  
  
Black: EE! Isn't he perfect!  
  
Raimu: Erik, punjab!  
  
Erik: If I didn't enjoy this so much, I'd really complain about the ordering around, you know...  
  
Raimu: Yah, well...  
  
Erik: (lassos Hwoarang & drags him from the stage)  
  
Raimu: (OOC: damn! & I was just getting down the spelling of his name. Oh well...)  
  
Black: Hwo-chan! No!!!  
  
Raimu: Next category! (squints at her list, through the jumping pink frogs scribbled on her paper) El Hazard!  
  
(Mokoto graces the stage)  
  
Mokoto: Uh, I'm Mokoto. I don't have a lot of vocal experience, but... I do a lot of in-depth character roles!  
  
Raimu: Yes... for your audition, you must sing "Today 4 U" from RENT.  
  
Mokoto: WHY?!  
  
Raimu: It's in your range... cross-dresser, right?  
  
Erik: THAT'S not a vocal range!!!  
  
Black: Now it is! ^_^ (starts singing)  
  
Raimu: (takes Erik's arm) Sit down & shut up. You have no idea what you'll be missing... (grins)  
  
Mokoto: (shyly sings, hitting all the high notes, very well... probably too well...)  
  
Raimu: Thank you! NEXT!  
  
Black: Fujisawa-sensei!!!!  
  
(Fujisawa graces the stage)  
  
Fujisawa: (wine bottle in hand) Hey! I heard about the great party that serves free sandwiches with karaoke bar! Is this it?  
  
Black: Uhh... yeah!  
  
Raimu: sing first! Then you get your sandwich!  
  
Fujisawa: (clears his throat & then belts out "Oh what a beautiful Morning") "Oh, what a beyoodiful DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I've gotta beyoodiful FEEEEEEEEEEEELIN'! (his voice kinda... cracks)  
  
Raimu: -_-; NEXT!  
  
Black: new category... The hat shall tell all... (draws a new category) Zelda! Link-kun!!!!!!! (heart-eyes)  
  
(Link graces the stage)  
  
Link: I... have a high voice! I should be Erik. The only difficulty I can see is that I am extremely beautiful. (tosses hair)  
  
Black: Okay, sing.. Uhm... really high-pitched J-pop...  
  
Raimu: -_-; How about something NOT loged in the nasal cavity?  
  
Black: *blink-blink*  
  
Link: (smirks) I'm sure I have just the thing...: *ahem* [System-of-a- Downers should get this; to the tune of the main Zelda theme] "Link! He come to town! He come to save the princess Zelda!"  
  
*later*  
  
Black: (heart-eyes, stands up & claps) EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Link: Hey, Lady, isn't that my tunic, only black?  
  
Black: I wrote a four-chapter crossover & you don't even know who I am? I'm gonna kill you!!! Erik! Punjab!  
  
(Black grabs Erik's lasso and starts to strangle Link)  
  
Black: You. Stupid. BASTARD!!!  
  
Raimu: (as Link is being pulled away) Uhm, we'll call!... NEXT!  
  
(Ganondorf graces the stage)  
  
Ganondorf: Hello, I am an extremely accomplished organ player! I deserve the lead.  
  
Erik: (stifles)  
  
Raimu: Would you be willing to demonstrate?  
  
Ganondorf: Certainly! (sweeps his cape back & descends down to the piano) Oh, did you notice the cape? I also have my own cape!  
  
Raimu: (muttering, leaning back, & scribbling on her clipboard) Yeah, & you've already got the dire need for a mask...  
  
(Ganondorf hip-butts Erik off the piano stool, sweeps his cape back, seats himself, & then starts playing "Chopsticks" with many mistakes)  
  
Erik, Black & Raimu: -_-;;;;;  
  
Black: Erik, you know what to do.  
  
Erik: That & more... (grabs Ganondorf by the collar & drags him into the shadows for a little cape-to-cape "chat")  
  
Raimu: Next is... Hoeh? "Darien!?" what the hell?! (scratches it out vigorously) -_-; ... Mamoru from Sailor Moon...  
  
(Tuxeado Kamen graces the stage)  
  
Raimu: O.o Hey! Yer Tuxeado Mask! yer not Mamoru! Go away!  
  
Mamoru, Black: -_-;  
  
Mamoru: *a-HEM* Anyhow, I already come with the nifty suit & the mask. I think I would be a good Erik!  
  
Raimu: But, your voice is so low (Hmn... Much like Mamoru's)... Maybe for Raoul.  
  
Black: (runs up on stage, grabs his mask, pulls it back & lets go so it snaps back onto his face)  
  
Mamoru: AUGH! OW! OH GOD! MY POOR FACE!  
  
Black: (grinning) Now ya have the scars!  
  
Raimu: Uhm, anything you'd like to sing?  
  
Black: Have him sing "So Many Mem'ries"!!!!  
  
(Everyone else sweatbeads)  
  
Mamoru: Uhm... o.O; Okay... (he sings with a high baritone belt; quite pretty) "Shingyo beru ki ni shinagara kakete kuru kurasumeito koe kakeru no, "Ne~!...  
  
Black & Raimu: (swaying & singing along ^-^) "O-ha-yo"  
  
(Mamoru doesn't sway, but _does_ do a rather texturized doted quarter note/ eigth-note rhythme with the phrase)  
  
Black: (jumps out of her seat) You didn't sway, you bastard!  
  
Mamoru: O.O; Huh?  
  
Raimu: (thought the rhythme was pretty, but t'was so... he didn't sway...)  
  
Black: NEXT!!!  
  
(Tuxeado Kamen gets Punjabbed away)  
  
(Usagi graces the stage - since there are waaaay too many types of Sailor Moon to keep up with)  
  
Usagi: Hai-ee! I'm here to try out for the part've Christine.  
  
Erik: (fury veining) .  
  
(A clipboard flies from the darkness & shmacks Usagi right between the eyes)  
  
Erik: Oh my, how did that happen...?  
  
Black: Hey! Erik! Where'd your clipboard go?  
  
Raimu: Do that again, Mister, & you won't get it back to play with for the rest of the day!  
  
Erik: Very well...  
  
(Usagi runs off stage, cupping a hand to her bleeding nose)  
  
Raimu: Uhm, okay, next?  
  
(Ryo-Ohki graces the stage)  
  
Erik: What the hell?!  
  
Raimu, Black: Awww, how CUUUTE!!!!!  
  
(Ryo-Ohki plops in the middle of the stage. She has a little cape & a mask on)  
  
Ryo-Ohki: Mrow?  
  
Black: Awwww!!!  
  
Raimu: Le'z give _her_ the lead!!  
  
Erik: WHAT?!  
  
Black: Yeah-Yeah!  
  
Raimu: Great! We'll call you, Ryo-Chan! ^-^  
  
Ryo-Ohki: (cocks her head happily) Merow!  
  
Black: Hey, Erik! What are you doin' with those ten punjab lassos?  
  
Erik: What ten punjab lassos?  
  
Black: _Those_. (points to the ten punjab lassos Erik's holding)  
  
Erik: Nothing.  
  
Black: Okay! (^_^)  
  
Erik: (murmers to himself) So, which one, exactly, is the ditzy one?  
  
Raimu: ^-^ Tsugi!  
  
(Supreme Kai Shen graces the stage)  
  
Supreme Kai Shen: Hello, I would like to try out for the part of Erik  
  
Raimu: Doesn't anyone realize that there's more than one guy part?!  
  
Erik: Yes, but only the tenors seem to be showing up. It's hard to get a bass too enthused.  
  
Raimu: Boy, ya got that right...  
  
Black: (to S. Kai Shen) But... You're very small...  
  
S. Kai Shen: But, I have a great voice &-  
  
Black: You're very small...  
  
S. Kai Shen: But... But... I'm the most powerful being in the universe!!  
  
Black: & you're very small.  
  
Raimu: NEXT!  
  
(S. Kai Shen flies off with a hung head)  
  
(Ranma graces the stage)  
  
Ranma: Hey, I'm Ranma Saotome & I heard something about an operatic martial arts competition! I'm here ta win!  
  
Erik, Raimu, Black: o.o; ... Uh-huh?  
  
Ranma: (grabs a microphone from backstage...)  
  
Raimu: (stands up) Oh, no he din't!...  
  
Ranma: (starts belting "Can't Stop It" into it) "Birudingu no kabe kama kyodai na sukuriin tokai no megami ga, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Warai-"  
  
Raimu: GET THE HELL OFF OF MY STAGE WITH THAT FOUL INTRSUMENT, YOU FIEND, YOU!!!!!  
  
Ranma: (sweatbeads) Uh, wha'd I do?  
  
Black: Uh-oh  
  
Raimu: (jumps onto the stage & runs after Ranma with her clipboard) "Super Diva Vibrato Chop!" AIIIIIEEEEEEYYYEEEEE!!!!  
  
Ranma: AAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!  
  
(Raimu chases him offstage)  
  
Black: I'm enjoying this! Next!  
  
(Shampoo graces the stage)  
  
Shampoo: Nihao! Shampoo here to audition for big musical. Shampoo sing her version of "Ja Ja Uma ni Sasenaide" *ah-ahem* "Ya pa pa! Ya pa pa! Iishanten..."  
  
Erik: (covers his eyes) Why... why oh why...  
  
Black: Okay, we'll call you! Next! ^-^  
  
Raimu: (comes in through the side doors) Wha'd I miss?  
  
(Ranma-chan graces the stage)  
  
Raimu: Oh, what a cute little girl!.... Wow! Whattah rack!  
  
Erik: O.O;  
  
Black: Eh, Raimu?  
  
Ranchan: Hello! I'm a sweet little girl & I would like to take part in this competi... eh, play. Would that be okay, Miss Directors?  
  
Black: Hoeh? Erik's notta girl.  
  
Raimu: ^-^ Why don't you recite something for us, little girl.  
  
Ranchan: Uhhh... sure! (Ranchan sweatbeads, flinches, regathers himself, sighs, then sings, with bright shiny eyes) "On the goo-ood ship; Lollipop! It's a sweeet trip to the candy shop!" (he adds in a little bit of shuffling)  
  
Raimu: Oh, just look at the little darling! ^-^  
  
Black: Uh, right.... NEXT!!! .;  
  
(Ranchan leaves the stage, giggling evilly)  
  
Black: Okay, (examines her clipboard) Let's switch themes.  
  
Distant voice: Not yet, fair maiden!  
  
Erik: Okay, now you people are going to far at taking my job! Someone shall be slain by the end of the day!  
  
Black: Not me! o.o; I'm too young to die! Eh, hoeh? Fair maiden? EE! I'm a fair maiden! Go me! ^-^ (giggles)  
  
(Tatewaki Kuno - age 17 - graces the stage)  
  
(Raimu gets big shiny anime eyes & vigorously pumping *gush*-arms)  
  
Raimu: EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Kuno: Behold, lovely directors, your star has arrived. I, Tatewaki Kuno, age 17, have come to make the stage glitter, with the celestial spot light that ever announces my person. I shall...  
  
Black: Hey wait! ERIK ISN'T A LOVELY DIRECTOR! -  
  
Erik: Hey!  
  
Black: ... DON'T HIT ON HIM! HE'S MINE! (grabs Erik by the arm)  
  
Kuno: (slings his bokken over his arm & scoffs) Fear not, young cross- dresser, for I had no intentions in the ways of seducing your 'prince', if you so see yourself with him.  
  
Raimu: (eyes sparkle) Ahh.. I'm so glad... that means I have a chance!  
  
Black: WHAT!? YOU STUPID (CENSORED)!! I SHOULD (CENSORED)IN' HAVE YOUR (CENSORED)IN' HEAD ON A STICK!!! (she pulls out her sword & gets up)  
  
Raimu: (grabs Black's arm - eyes still sparkly; lips still grinning - & shoves her back down into her seat) Let him finish his cute little ballad.  
  
(Kuno simply chuckles, combs his fingers through his hair & sheaths his sword)  
  
Kuno: I am here to claim the part of Raoul, the dashing Viscount!  
  
Erik: (mumbling) dashing my ass...  
  
Raimu: What're ya gonna sing for us, Tate-sama????  
  
Kuno: I thought I would start with a piece from "Don Giovanni"  
  
Raimu: EEEEEEEEEE!!! (gushes)  
  
(Erik starts the piano. Kuno clears his throat, switches over to his ORIGINAL JAPANESE voice & starts singing.)  
  
Raimu: (wallowing over the seat in front of her, mouth hanging open, moistening the seat with her drool)  
  
Black: -_-; Even I'm not that bad... Janitor!  
  
Janitor Dude: "Mop-mop-moppin' all day long. Mop-mop-mop while I sing this song!"  
  
Black: Hey! He's pretty good... (grins evilly at the thought of an idea) Hey, Raimu! (waves a hand in front of her face)  
  
Raimu: (titters absently)  
  
Black: I'm gonna take Erik, okay?  
  
Raimu: (waves her hand dismissively at the wrist) Shz-shz-shz!!!  
  
Black: What does that mean?  
  
Raimu: (whispers harshly) Okay! Whatever! Just shut up!  
  
Black: WEEEEE!!! (hugs Erik tightly)  
  
Erik: O_O Can't... breathe...  
  
(Kuno ends his aria. A big pink & blue puddle with a Jekyll&Hyde cap floating on top blinks a few times)  
  
Puddle: Okay... that was nice.... I don't think I heard it, though. Could you do that again???....  
  
Erik: NEXT!  
  
(Kuno bows gracefully like an old Elizabethean actor & then exits)  
  
Raimu: (regathering herself) He has potential, I think!  
  
Black: Oh yeah. Thanks, Raimu!!!! Thanks very much!  
  
Raimu: (eyes over at Black hugging Erik) Hoeh?! What the hell!? (fury veins!!)  
  
Black: 'Member? You said I could have him! (ska-weeeeeezes Erik into a big hug)  
  
Raimu: I think I would've remembered saying that, Black-chan. (scowls)  
  
(Hanagata graces the stage with a triumphant air. Otaru lags about a meter behind, with his hands jammed into his pockets. Everyone on the floor blinks.)  
  
Hanagata: Hello, I am Mistuguri Hanagata, & this is my lovely companion Mamiya Otaru. We are auditioning for the part of Erik & Raoul.  
  
Otaru: Or whatever... can we just get this over with, Hanagata?  
  
Raimu: (to herself) Tee-hee-hee... They're so cute! *ahem* What's your audition song?  
  
Otaru: We haven't really decided...  
  
Hanagata: Untrue! (casts the sheet music to Erik, at the piano) We shall be singing "I'll cover you" from RENT  
  
Otaru: WHAT!? Hanagata, you sick fuck! I thought we ruled that one out!  
  
Hanagata: But, Otaru-kun, it captures your range so wonderfully! & it's a cultured piece that will get us in for sure!  
  
Otaru: (sighs) Fine... but the choreography is out! Ya hear me?  
  
Hanagata: (hardly hiding his disappointment, but accepting) All right, Otaru-kun.  
  
(Erik starts the piano)  
  
Otaru: (slumps his shoulders & sings Angel's part, since he's a tenor) "(uhg) Live in my house... I'll be your shelter, just pay me back, with one thousand kisses... Be my lover... & I'll cover you." (shudders)  
  
Hanagata: (casting his arms dramatically about, singing a handsome JAPANESE VERSION baritone voice) "Open your door. I'll be your tennant. Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet." (he puts a hand on Otaru's shoulder) "But, sweet kisses I've got to spare. I'll be there & I'll cover yo-ou!"  
  
(Otaru flinches & subtly tries to shrug the hand away)  
  
Both: "Oh, I think they meant it, when they said you can't buy love, now I know you can rent it, & at least you are my love..."  
  
(Hanagata fully embraces Otaru, lifts him off of the ground, cutting Otaru off, but Hana-chan keeps singing)  
  
Hanagata: "Oh, I've longed to discover... something as-  
  
(*POW!!!* Otaru upper-cuts him through the auditorium room)  
  
Erik: MY OPERA HOUSE!!!!!!  
  
Raimu: ^-^; Oopsie! Ota-chan. This isn't your apartment, sweetie.  
  
Otaru: Huh?  
  
(Erik jumps on stage, grabs Otaru by the throat & jumps up to the catwalks)  
  
Erik: You think you like that kinky torture stuff? You're _really_ gonna get off from what I'm going to do to you, you miserable little insect...  
  
Otaru: Huh?!? No way! Hanagata's the one into that stuff! Not me! I swear! Oh, crap!!!! (he struggles, gaggin & screaming)  
  
Black: Hmm... The sky is a pretty blue today... I hope it doesn't rain...  
  
(Erik's face drops)  
  
Black: Because that would TOTALLY ruin this nice carpet!  
  
(Erik's face drops lower)  
  
Raimu: Not to mention be a nuisance, if we cast any of those cursed-folk. Oh well... Tsugi! ^-^  
  
(Count D graces the stage)  
  
Count D (smiles plesantly at the directors; in his sweet, quiet voice) Hello. I am Count D, and I would like to try out for The Persian.  
  
Raimu: (rifles through the script) Uhm... Okay, I know there's one in the book, but is there a Persian in the play? ^-^;  
  
Black: WHAT!? THERE'S NO PERSIAN IN THE PLAY!? WHY THOSE (CENSORED-CENSORED- CENSORED-CENSOREDY-CENSORED) CRAP-HEADS!!!!  
  
Count D: Ma-ma. Calm down. ^-^'  
  
Raimu: Nope! Don't see one! Maybe we shoulda read the script before we took on this project, neh?  
  
Black: We'll just put one in!!!  
  
Raimu: Gotcha! (gets a pink, squeaky marker & writes in "Persian")  
  
Black: What are you going to sing, Count D?  
  
Count D: "Melody".  
  
Black: M'kay! That's my favorite. Shoot.  
  
Count D: *ahem* (starts to sing "Melody" in his hot, deep, ending-title- theme voice)  
  
Black: (stands and claps) Great! You'd make a good Persian! We'll call.  
  
Raimu: (grins at her clipboard) Tsugi!  
  
(Yue graces the stage)  
  
Black: So.. Yue... how many years have ya' been singin'? Any experiences in dance or voice?  
  
Raimu: WHAT'S THERE TO KNOW?! HE'S HOT!  
  
Yue: Not too much, I'm afraid. Honestly, I'm not even quite sure why I'm here. All I know is that I received a personal invitation.  
  
Black: Rai-mu...! (fury veins at Raimu and goes back to Yue) Nothing a few Clow- er, Sakura Cards coulnd't fix. There's a Voice Card in there, right?  
  
Raimu: Kick ass! Me like! (gushes)  
  
Black: Why don't you sing somethin'? (nods to Erik, who trudges to the piano)  
  
Erik: Wait. I don't have wings. I've never had wings! NO one has wings!  
  
Raimu: Well, he can play the Angel of Music! ^-^  
  
Erik: I'M the Angel of Music.  
  
Raimu: Eh... well, we could have a stunt-double, right? If we have a Persian, we can split the lead, right??? ^-^;  
  
Erik: NEXT!!!  
  
(Yue shrugs & flies out the hole in the roof. Raimu pouts with huge shiny eyes. She makes a little "call me" gesture with her hand at her ear, as he departs)  
  
Black: Belldandy! Yer up!  
  
(Belldandy graces the stage)  
  
Belldandy: Hello. I'm Belldandy. I would like to try out for Christine.  
  
(clipboard comes flying at her head)  
  
Black, Raimu: Erik!!!  
  
Erik: (grumbles evilly)  
  
(Belldandy squints her eyes at Erik & gives a tiny little smile. She folds her hands to her chest, closes her eyes. From her back flutters a large, yet delicate figure, with angel wings that shimmer under the stage lights. Belldandy casts a hand in front of herself, opens her mouth - as the angelic figure follows - & emits a pure lyrical sound, with no real words to it... but we don't care, now do we??? ^-^)  
  
(Raimu & Black both watch with serene smiles)  
  
Black: Wow! She's great!  
  
Raimu: EEE... Iz piddy...  
  
(Erik slumps in his seat, jiggling his foot, looking away)  
  
Erik: *Hmpf*  
  
Belldandy: Ahh-la-lah-laahhhh....  
  
(Erik sniffs & pugnantly scratches his nose)  
  
Erik: *Hmpf*  
  
Belldandy: Laah-Dah-laah-Ahhhh! Lahhhhhh... lah... (She closes her mouth, the figure of Holy Bell disappears & Belldandy gives a tiny bow. Smiling, she awaits her dismissal)  
  
Black & Raimu: (smiling) Eee....  
  
Erik: (sniffs) We'll call you.  
  
Belldandy: (curtseys) Thank you. (she departs)  
  
Erik: (clears his throat, as he watches her leave the stage, then gives a little sigh to himself)  
  
Black: Hey, Erik! Yah sure are quiet all'veuh sudden! Was is that little eye-twinkle that I spy?  
  
Erik: What?! (blushes a little, shrinking into the collar of his clothing) I'm sure I have no idea of what...  
  
Raimu: Hey! I wanna see!  
  
Black: HEY! EVERYONE! (all anime characters pause and look up) ERIK'S BLUSHING!!!!  
  
Raimu: Awww! How kawaii!!! ^-^ Erik, you cutie!  
  
(Erik whips his punjab out & lassos Black & Raimu each)  
  
Black, Raimu: *Ack!*  
  
Raimu: (recovering from the squeezie, she very naively asks) So, wha'd ya think of Belldandy, Erik? We think she's pretty! Wha'dyo think? I'dn't she a preddy singer? ^-^  
  
Erik: (scowls, undoing the lasso) She was okay...  
  
Black: NEXT!!!  
  
(Lime, Cherry, & Bloodberry grace the stage)  
  
Raimu: (grins happily & jumps up onto the stage) Konnichiwa! ^-^  
  
Lime: Hiyah! Who're you!  
  
Raimu: Boku Raimu! Who're you?  
  
Lime: Hoeh? Eh, iie.... _Boku_ Raimu....  
  
Raimu: (shakes her head) Nah-ah! _Boku_ Raimu!  
  
Lime: Neh?! Yer confusing me!  
  
Raimu: (giggles) We're _both_ Raimu!!!!  
  
(Lime gets wide eyes, blinks a few times, but then giggles)  
  
Lime: Yay! We're Laimus!!!!  
  
(Raimu & Lime dance around together)  
  
Black: Insolant fools.  
  
Erik: Couldn't have said it better myself.  
  
Black: RAIMUS!!! GET ON WITH THE CASTING!  
  
Raimu: Hoeh? Neh, okay, Black-chan. (To Lime) I gotta go now, 'kay Laimu?  
  
Lime: Okay, Raimu! ^-^ Bai-bai, Raimu!  
  
Raimu: (jumping off the stage) Baiee, Laimu!!!! ^-^  
  
Black: *rumagges though her POTO bag and pulls out a Kirby Mallet. She bops Raimu on the head and calmly returns it to her bag)  
  
Cherry: (steps forward) Uhm, Hello! (she bows) My name is Cherry, & this is Lime & Bloodberry.  
  
Lime: Haow! (does kawaii little Ponta-pose)  
  
Bloodberry: Heyah!  
  
Cherry: & we will be singing, for your enjoyment, "Stop", in three-part harmony. (stoops down to give Erik the sheet music, with her kimono-sleeve- covered hands) Here you are, uhm, sir...  
  
(pitches are given out on the piano. The marionettes vocalize them)  
  
Marionettes: "Stop! In the naaaaame of loooove! Before you break my heart!!"  
  
Raimu: (sweatbeads a little) Neh, I think by the time this is all over, Erik'll be the Elton John of Paris...  
  
Erik: (audibly gnashes his teeth, pounding out a chord to the song but not losing the melody's stride)  
  
Marionettes: "Think it o-o-over!"  
  
Black: ^_^() Ranchi!  
  
Raimu: Lunchtime! 


End file.
